Three Little Words
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. SV. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Here it is. The sequel to Secrets and Lies. Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what u think. Feel free to criticise, no matter how mean, I'll get over it and it'll make me a better writer in the long run. Lauren is in this story, cept she is TOTALLY different, she ain't married to Vaughn, cos he's with Syd; she is a CIA agent, not NSC; and she is a _nice_ person, who they like and respect. So don't kill me for including her. I promise she is a different person to the Lauren on the show. 

**Chapter 1:**

_"Vaughn, I'm pregnant."_  
The three words that changed their lives. That was almost eleven months ago. Sydney and Vaughn were now the proud parents of a beautiful little girl, Amanda Laura Vaughn, who was almost six weeks old. Vaughn was sitting at his desk at the CIA one day rubbing his forehead, frowning at the stack of papers that sat in front of him. Sighing, he decided that he wasn't going to get much work done so he lifted his body up from the chair and went to find Weiss. After an unsuccessful search Vaughn dropped his body back into the chair and leaned back, reflecting on all that had happened in the past eleven months. 

_"Vaughn, I'm pregnant." He looked at Sydney, confused. _

_"Your pregnant?" he asked._

_"Yeah" she replied before looking down at her shoes "You don't want a baby?" she asked sadly._

_He leaned over and grabbed her in a big hug. "Of course I want a baby with you, I love you." He squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead before placing a soft kiss on her lips. They pulled away and he smiled at her. "I'm gonna be a dad" he stated._

_"Yeah, you are" she replied, tears in her eyes. "I love you Vaughn."_

_"Love you too Syd."_

Kendall hadn't been impressed when they told him that they were having a baby. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. He must have yelled at them for a good twenty minutes before letting them get a word in. They laughed about Kendall's reaction now, but at the time Sydney was scared that he would slip something into her food, he was so against one of his best agents having a child. She had decided to stay at the CIA, except she was on desk duty. Syd really didn't mind, at least she wasn't flying round the world constantly, it was mostly Vaughn, Weiss and Lauren. Irina was so excited when they told her they were having a baby. She was so happy that she ran into the glass trying to hug Syd and ended up with a really nice bruise on her forehead. Kendall thought it was hilarious, Irina wanted to kill him. Jack was happy too, on some level. He still really hated Vaughn and didn't approve of his relationship with his daughter, but he accepted it because Sydney told him that they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together. He liked the prospect of a grandchild though. Weiss was the most excited, apart from Syd and Vaughn of course, and he took great pleasure in teasing Syd. He stopped teasing her when she was six months pregnant though. He'd ended up on the wrong end of Syd's fist and had a lovely broken nose to go with his black eye. When she was eight months pregnant, she took leave and spent her days talking to her giant stomach and watching movies. Vaughn was rarely home during her pregnancy but he never missed a doctor's appointment and he always marvelled at how much their little baby grew. Sydney's cravings drove him nuts as well and also made him slightly sick. She craved pizza and peanut butter and used to sit there eating pizza with peanut butter smeared over it, Weiss saw her eating it one day, he nearly threw up and said something about seeing that put him off eating pizza for life. It was a hot July day when Syd went into labour. 

Sydney was lying on the couch. It was a sweltering day and she was trying earnestly to cool her enormous body. Two large water jugs sat on the table next to her with a little bell. Turning over slightly she picked up one of the jugs and drained its remaining contents. She set the empty jug back on the table and continued to stare into space. "I wish this baby would come already, you hear that" she yelled at her stomach "Its time to come out now." Vaughn walked into the room when he heard Syd yelling. He shook his head when he saw her angrily talking to her stomach. He sighed, the baby was almost two weeks late and Sydney had been threatening to pull the baby out herself if it didn't come soon. He went over to the couch and kissed her head "Hey" he said. She turned and smiled at him, lifting herself up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Hey." Vaughn went down to the end of the couch and lifted her feet. He sat down and lay her feet across his lap, picking up her foot to give it a massage. After ten minutes she pulled her feet away "I gotta pee" she said before heaving herself off the couch and plodding down the hall to the bathroom. Moments later a loud scream was heard "VAUGHN!" He ran into the bathroom and saw a small puddle of water on the floor and Syd clutching her stomach, leaning against the wall. He immediately recognised what had happened and ran to grab her bag before helping her to the car. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could, all the while talking on his cell phone, calling the hospital and Jack. He pulled into the parking lot and helped Syd out of the car. He tried to lift her up but she slapped his hand away and they entered the lobby. A wheelchair was brought out for them and Sydney gladly sat down in it while they wheeled her to the maternity ward. Jack arrived shortly after Sydney and Vaughn and he made his way up to the ward to see them. Sydney was sitting in the bed hanging onto Vaughn's hand, sucking on ice. The doctor came into see them a little later and after a quick check he told Sydney that it wouldn't be too long. About two hours later Sydney was taken up to the delivery room, the whole way clutching Vaughn's hand. Once they arrived there the doctor did another check and told her to push with the next contraction. It came and she pushed. Jack, who was waiting outside could hear his daughters pained cries. Inside Vaughn was uttering encouraging words to his fiancé and she screamed abuse at him. He smiled it all off. After the contraction was over Vaughn gently wiped her head with a cool cloth. The next contraction came and as she pushed a loud crack was heard. Vaughn yelped. Sydney had squeezed his hand so hard, she broke it. Oblivious to her fiancés pain she kept squeezing. After another couple of pushes a small cry was heard, as their first child entered the world. Sydney dropped Vaughn's hand and fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily. "It's a girl" the doctor announced and he handed the small child to her parents. "She's beautiful Syd, just like you" Vaughn said, kissing Syd's forehead softly. Sydney looked up at Vaughn's beaming face and smiled at him "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked. 

"I dunno" he lifted up his right hand, which was purple and swollen "I think you broke my hand Syd" he laughed and her eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean too."

"Its ok Syd." The doctor came over to take their little baby to be cleaned up. He told Vaughn that he had arranged for him to have his hand x-rayed and he told him where he had to go. Vaughn gave Syd a quick kiss before heading off to x-ray. Jack almost knocked him over. "Wh-What happened?" he asked. 

"It's a girl. Syd's fine and I've got to go up to x-ray. They're just cleaning Syd and the baby up now, you should be able to see them soon." 

An hour later Vaughn walked into Syd's hospital room, his right hand in plaster and he saw Syd dozing, Jack by her side. Jack looked up curious as to why Vaughn's hand was in plaster. He explained that Syd squeezed it so hard, she broke it. She woke up and saw her fiancé and his plastered hand. She apologised quickly. Just as Vaughn sat down a nurse came in with their little baby and handed her to Syd. Jack saw his granddaughter for the first time and the little girl took his breath away. She looked so much like Sydney did when she was born except she had green eyes. "We need a name for her Syd." Sydney thought for a moment, she looked over at her father. "How bout Amanda?" Vaughn suggested. 

"Yeah, what about Amanda Laura?" 

"I think its perfect" Vaughn replied, smiling at their daughter. Jack frowned at Amanda's middle name but chose not to say anything. 

Sydney and Amanda went home four days later. Sydney and Vaughn were trying to adjust to having a baby around the house, especially one that kept them up until all hours of the night crying. Sydney still hadn't returned to work yet but Vaughn had been back for three weeks. As soon as Amanda was home Weiss was on the doorstep wanting to see his goddaughter, he had been on a mission when she was born. 

A tired Syd opened the door and Weiss thrust a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear into her arms, before hugging her happily. She let him in and led him up to Amanda's room where Vaughn was attempting to change her nappy, but wasn't having much luck because of his cast. He finished and awkwardly picked his daughter up and hugged her, a smile plastered across his face. He saw Weiss standing there and offered Amanda to him. He carefully took her from Vaughn and held his goddaughter for the first time. Smiling at her little form, he looked up and saw Vaughn hugging Sydney tightly. "She's beautiful isn't she" Weiss commented. 

"Just like her mum" Vaughn replied, hugging Sydney tighter.  She smiled. They stood there for a while longer, watching Amanda smile at her godfather. A few minutes later Sydney took Amanda from him and they went to sit on the couch, Weiss noticing for the first time Vaughn's cast. "What happened man?" he asked pointing at his arm.

"Syd broke my hand when she was having Amanda." Weiss laughed at his friend and shook his head as they continued down the hall to the lounge room.

Vaughn had returned to work a couple of weeks later. Kendall was surprised to see Vaughn's hand in a cast and when he explained what had happened Kendall walked off muttering something that Vaughn couldn't hear. He just shook his head and walked off towards Irina's cell.

Irina looked up as the bars rose and fell. She walked over to the window, puzzled as to who would be visiting her. Jack was on a mission and Sydney was on leave. She smiled as Vaughn approached the window, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He slipped the piece of paper through the slot in the window and Irina picked it up, puzzled. She looked at the image and smiled. It was a photo of Amanda. "Thank you" she said. "Sydney wanted you to have it" he stated.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"I thought Jack told you?"  
"He told me her first name, I want to know her full name."  
"Amanda Laura Vaughn" he replied. Irina smiled. "I have to go, I have work to do."

"Thank you Vaughn, I appreciate you bringing this to me, you didn't have to. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I'm not asking for it, but I appreciate that you are able to push aside your feelings about me, for Sydney's sake. I do love my daughter, no matter what you or anyone else believes and I didn't want to kill your father. If I could change what happened, I want you to know that I would in a heartbeat." Vaughn didn't reply, he walked away from the window and back into the Bullpen. 

Vaughn thought about that day, what Irina had said to him. He believed what she said, she sounded so sincere and when he told Sydney what happened, it brought a tear to both of their eyes. He sighed and shook his head, he saw Kendall approaching his desk 'gotta look busy' he thought. He looked over at the picture that sat on his desk and smiled. He picked up the silver frame and looked closely at the photo of his beautiful daughter. After a moment he put the frame back on his desk and began to work on his reports.

A/N: What did all of you think??? This is the longest chapter that I have EVER written. Hee Hee I'm so happy. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I want to get started on The Simple Life sequel, soon too. Please review and let me know what you think. LOL Alyce.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanx to all u people's who reviewed the first chapter. I will try and update as often as possible but I have got an english SAC on the 26th and I did bad on my practise SAC cos I didn't prepare. I really wanna do better on this one so I won't have much time to write. I also have a maths SAC in the next week or so and that one goes for a couple of weeks. On top of all of that I got heaps of VET work to do, so I'm pretty swamped. I also gotta go to Canberra in a couple of weeks for MRI's and I might not get a chance to post more before then. I wanna try and update A Not So Simple Life, as well. Ok I've babbled on and complained about having heaps to do already so, without further ado, heres chapter 2!!!!!

**Chapter 2:**

Vaughn walked through the door of their apartment that night and after throwing his keys on the table he yelled out a loud greeting to his fiancé. "Honey, I'm home!" he bellowed. An angry Syd came rushing down the hall "Sshh. I just got Amanda to sleep." He apologised and moved towards Sydney. Vaughn took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up into his eyes. "Hey" she said softly "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She snuggled closer to his body and they stood there for a few moments. Sydney unwrapped her arms from around his strong body and walked into the kitchen, with Vaughn following close behind. She bent down to pull his dinner from the oven and picking up the hot plate up she slid it onto the bench. He looked at her curiously "I already ate" she said "I got hungry." He lowered himself into a chair and began to eat. Sydney bought over a drink for him and sat opposite him at the table. Vaughn looked over at his fiancé as he ate. He smiled at her "Your so beautiful." She laughed his comment off and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. At that particular moment she didn't feel so beautiful. Her face was still kinda puffy after having the baby and her skin was pasty and dry. Her eyes had big circles underneath them and loose skin hung off her normally small frame. She had put on a lot of weight during her pregnancy and was finding it hard to regain her former shape. The two of them sat there chatting about their respective days. Sydney had had a hell of a day with Amanda. She had kept Sydney and Vaughn up half the night and then cried most of the day. When Sydney finally got her to sleep in the afternoon, a door-to-door salesman disturbed both Sydney and Amanda, since then Sydney hadn't had much luck in getting Amanda to sleep. Vaughn rattled on about his day and how much he missed having her at work. She frowned when he mentioned that Kendall was planning to send Vaughn on a mission in a week after his cast had been removed. "Can't someone else go?" she complained.

"I already tried that, Kendall pretty much said that I don't have a choice."

"Who else is going?"

"Lauren and Weiss." 

"Please tell me you aren't on point."

"Weiss is on comms, Lauren and I are on point. Believe me I complained about that as well."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Sydney absentmindly twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Vaughn finished eating and took his plate to the sink. He came back to the table and pulled Sydney up from her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth gently. "I love you Syd."  
"I love you too Vaughn." She looked up into his deep green eyes and smiled before placing a soft, heated kiss on his lips. He responded and pulled her closer to his body. 

They were distracted by a loud cry and reluctantly they broke apart. Sydney was about to head up to Amanda's room when Vaughn stopped her, "I'll take care of her, you sit and I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before going up the hall to see his daughter. Vaughn walked through the door and into the room, which had been painted a soft purple colour. He went over to the cot that housed his tiny daughter and carefully picked her up. She stopped crying almost instantly. He sat down on the rocking chair that stood in one corner of the room and began to rock back and forth gently, singing softly to Amanda, wanting to make sure she was asleep before he put her back to bed. After ten minutes he gently laid his daughter back in her bed and watched her sleep for a moment before heading back out to see Syd.

Vaughn came back out to the lounge room and found Sydney asleep on the couch, snoring softly. He went up to their room and pulled back the covers on their bed. Vaughn went back down the hall and picked Sydney up from the couch, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her upon the bed and covered her with the doona. He was about to turn off the lights and leave when he heard her speak "Vaughn?"

"Yeah Syd, what's wrong?"  
"Can you hold me?"

"Of course, I'll just turn the other lights off and I'll be back." True to his word he returned moments later and climbed into bed next to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She laid her head on his chest and she fell asleep. He lay there watching her chest rise and fall slowly. 

A/N: I know it was really short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Please review and let me know what you all think. Not wanting to be a pain, but I want at least five reviews before I update again. I'm not being mean, I'm just out of inspiration. LOL Alyce. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update. I'm also working on another story and hopefully I'll get that posted soon, I just wanna edit it some more. I'm gonna do as much writing as I can while I'm on holidays but I also have to work and I have homework to do, its like teachers have never heard of holidays I have that much to do. Anyway heres the next chapter. (Also remember Lauren is in this story but she's nice and Syd and Vaughn like and respect her. She's different to the Lauren on the show.) :D

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe you have to go on a mission, I think I'll go and give Kendall a piece of my mind" Sydney complained. Vaughn looked up from his bag and crossed the room, to take Sydney in his arms. "Hey babe, I don't wanna go either but you know, orders, I have to."

"Its not fair, you just had the plaster taken off, plus I need you to help me with Amanda."

"Syd, you know you don't really need my help, you can look after her by yourself."

"That may be true, but I didn't make her on my own and I'll be damned if I'm gonna raise her alone."

"I know sweetie, I know." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door "I'll get it" Sydney said as she left Vaughn to his packing. She opened the door and found Lauren and Weiss standing on the other side "Come in guys, Vaughn's still packing." They obliged and wandered into the living room. "You guys want a drink?" she asked them. They both nodded. Sydney busied herself finding something to give them when Amanda's loud cries began. Sighing, Sydney left the empty glasses on the bench and made her way up the hall to Amanda's room. She carefully picked up her crying daughter and carried her out to the living room. "Can one of you take her for a minute?" Weiss stood up and eagerly took his goddaughter from her mother's arms. Returning to the kitchen she poured drinks for Lauren and Weiss before carrying them into the living area. Amanda had quietened down a bit, but was still crying "I think she needs to be changed Syd" Weiss said.

"Nah, its time for her to be feed, I'll feed her after you guys leave."

"A bit awkward huh?" Lauren asked.

"You could say that, really I just don't Weiss seeing my boobs" she said half joking, half serious.

"I'm offended Miss Bristow" Weiss said, faking hurt.

"I don't think that Vaughn would appreciate it if I flashed my boobs to you, in fact I'm sure he'd kick your arse. Which reminds me, Weiss do you think that you could swap with Vaughn, so he's on comms instead?"  
"Already tried that Syd, Kendall insists that he be on point."  
"Look after him will you guys, I don't want Amanda to grow up without a daddy."

"Don't worry Syd, we'll take good care of him" Lauren assured her.

"Thanks Lauren. I feel better knowing that you're going on this mission with him instead of some bimbo, who'd try and crack onto him."

"What if I want some bimbo cracking onto me?" Vaughn interrupted.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I don't want you here, you can piss off but don't think that you can get away with not paying child support."

"Woah babe, I wasn't serious, you know that you're the only one for me" he replied as he leaned into kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She mirrored his actions, pulling his body close to her own. Weiss cleared his throat, as if to remind them that him and Lauren were there and Sydney and Vaughn reluctantly broke apart. "We better get going, Kendall's gonna wonder where we are" Weiss told them.

"Yeah ok." Vaughn leaned into kiss Sydney again and after there was no oxygen between them they pulled away. Vaughn hugged Sydney tightly "See you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too" Sydney replied, kissing his cheek softly. Weiss handed Amanda back to Sydney and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He headed to the door with Vaughn and Lauren following close behind him. 

Once they had left Sydney settled on the couch to feed Amanda. As she fed her daughter Sydney thought about how much everything had changed. She'd lost her first child after she was shot and nearly a year later she was engaged to Vaughn and they had a beautiful daughter. Sydney looked down at her little girl and marveled at how beautiful she was. Amanda was the spitting image of her mother, except the green eyes she had inherited from Vaughn. After she finished feeding Amanda she settled the little girl back into her bed and returned to the living room to watch TV. Sydney leaned back against the cushions to rest her tired body and fell into a deep sleep. 

Vaughn and Lauren stepped out of the black van and walked arm in arm towards the mansion that housed the party they were attending. "I hate these shoes" Lauren complained, "They're giving me blisters."

"Don't worry you'll be able to sit down soon enough."

"Quit complaining women" Weiss's voice was heard in their ears.

"Love to see out here in these shoes Weiss, actually you wanna trade places" Lauren replied. 

"Nah, I'm quite happy here thanks, are you guys nearly there?"

"We're just about to go in" Vaughn told him.

"Copy that." Lauren and Vaughn entered the building and immediately began to mingle with the other guests. A few minutes later Weiss cut the power and they took the opportunity to sneak into the study. Lauren worked on opening the safe and Vaughn stood watch in the doorway of the office. She retrieved the document and strapped it securely around her thigh before covering it with her dress and closing the safe. As they were heading back towards the party Vaughn spotted a guard, doing the first thing that came to his head, he grabbed Lauren and kissed her, she was slightly surprised but out of the corner of her eye she had spotted the guard coming. Once the guard was gone they pulled away, panting, "Sorry about that" Vaughn said "I didn't know what else to do."  
"That's ok, we better get out of here."

"Right behind you." They exited the mansion and silently walked back to the van where Weiss was waiting. Lauren and Vaughn climbed in and the three of them drove back to the airfield where the plane was waiting to take them back to LA. 

Vaughn walked through the door of their apartment and dropped his bag on the floor. Sydney, who had been up feeding Amanda, came out to see what the noise was. "Sorry Syd, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I was feeding Amanda." She walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss. They stood there for several moments before breaking away. Vaughn picked up his bag and walked toward the bedroom, Sydney following behind him. They climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: What did ya think?? Was it good or bad?? Review and let me know, remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. LOL Alyce :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update. I'm gonna do as much writing as I can while I'm on holidays but I also have to work and I have homework to do, its like teachers have never heard of holidays I have that much to do. Anyway heres the next chapter. (Also remember Lauren is in this story but she's nice and Syd and Vaughn _like_ and _respect_ her. She's different to the Lauren on the show.) :D

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Vaughn slept in. He wasn't required to be at the Ops Centre till later in the afternoon, for debrief. When Sydney woke up, she looked over at his sleeping form and deciding that he looked peaceful there, slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. Once she had finished showering, Syd went out to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before Amanda woke up. Sydney switched the TV on and sat at the table eating her toast. She was halfway through her second slice when Amanda began to cry. Dropping the toast back onto the plate, she hurried back up the hall to pick up Amanda before she woke Vaughn up. Amazingly, Vaughn slept through the crying and Sydney was able to bath, dress and feed Amanda without waking him. Sydney took Amanda out to the living area and laid her on the mat, while she discarded her now cold toast. Once she had cleaned up her mess Syd picked Amanda up and sat on the couch with her daughter. 

Vaughn rolled over in bed, expecting to find Syd sleeping next to him. Realising that he was in bed alone, Vaughn sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got out of bed and walked out to the living area where he found Sydney sitting on the couch with Amanda sleeping in her arms. "Morning sweetie" he called. 

"Hey" she replied softly "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess I was more tired than I thought."  
"How'd the mission go?"

"It was fine, no problems."

"That's good, when do you have to go in?"  
"1:30, why?"

"I was thinking that I might take Amanda into see Mum" she saw the slightly disgust on his face "Don't give me that look, no matter what she's done, she is still Amanda's grandmother. She has a right to know her."

"I know, but you know how I feel about your mother."  
"Yeah, still I want Mum to see her, even if it is only this once."

"I guess, its only fair." Sydney nodded. "I can give you a ride in if you want."  
"That'd be great. Thanks."  
"I'm gonna have a shower, get ready."  
"I'll make you some breakfast. Can you put Amanda into bed for a little bit?"

"Sure" Vaughn replied as he took his daughter from Sydney's arms.

Sydney, Vaughn and Amanda arrived at the Ops Centre a little before 1:30. They entered the bullpen and were immediately stopped by Jack. "Syd, what are you doing here?"

"I bought Amanda into see Mum" Jack looked disgusted "Don't you give me that look either, Vaughn already tried it."

"Why? Why would you bring Amanda to see _that _woman?"

"Because, she is Amanda's grandmother. No other reason." Kendall interrupted their conversation "What are you doing here Agent Bristow?"

"I came to see my mother, if that is alright?"

"No Agent Bristow, I'm afraid it isn't."  
"Why not? It's never been a problem before, why is it now?"  
"Your mother, is not to have visitors today."  
"Why, there has to be a reason."

"She won't co-operate."  
"Have you ever thought that the reason she won't co-operate is because you treat her like shit?"

"Excuse me?"  
"I said you treat her like shit, you think that you're better than her because she's in a cell and you're free. She deserves some respect at least, she turned herself in, we didn't catch her, she came in of her own free will."  
Kendall looked at Sydney with a blank look in his face for a moment. Sydney was just about to walk off towards Irina's cell, with Amanda, when he spoke "I suppose you may see the prisoner."

"Thank you." Sydney walked off, pushing her daughter in the stroller.

Irina looked up as she heard the bars rising and falling. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to the window. Sydney came into view, pushing the stroller, with a guard following her. Syd motioned to the guard to open the cell, before she entered. Once she was inside the guard locked the cell again and left Sydney with Irina. "Hi mum." 

"Sydney" Irina replied as she grabbed her daughter in a big hug "Congratulations sweetheart." Sydney smiled at her mother.

"I bought someone for you to meet." Sydney leaned down and carefully picked her daughter up "Mum this is Amanda Laura Vaughn." Irina had tears in her eyes 

"May I hold her?"

"Of course" Sydney replied as she placed Amanda into Irina's arms.

"She is so beautiful, I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum." Sydney and Irina sat down on the bed and Irina continued to admire her granddaughter "She looks so much like you did when you were this little."

"Really?" Irina nodded,

"Spitting image, what color are her eyes?"

"Green, just like her daddy's."

"How is Vaughn?"

"He's ok, his hand is healed. He just got back from a mission last night."  
"What happened to his hand?"  
"Um, I broke it when I was having Amanda. I squeezed too hard and I broke a couple of bones."

Irina laughed "Interesting story to tell."

"I guess, Kendall wasn't happy about it though."

"I bet, he didn't want you to see me today, did he?"  
"No, I told him that he treats you like shit and that you deserve some respect and he agreed to let me see you."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, being able to hold my granddaughter."

"Dad didn't want me to bring her here either. When he saw me before and I told him why I was here, he gave me this look, like why the hell are you bringing Amanda to see her for."

"Your father has 'issues' with me still."

"Tell me about it." 

Sydney and Irina sat there and talked until Vaughn came to get Syd. Sydney stood up and Irina put Amanda in the stroller. Irina hugged Sydney before the guard opened the door, allowing Sydney to exit. As she walked out of the cell Vaughn wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively, and kissed her forehead. 

As they re entered the bullpen, Lauren approached them, "Hey Syd."

"Hey Lauren, how are you?"

"A bit tired, my roommate woke me up early this morning, I could've killed them with my bare hands."

"Still waking you up early huh?"  
"Yeah, it's ok for her, she works nine to five, and never has to go on trips, I swear if she wakes me up early again, I'll just have to wake her up when I get home."

"Sounds like a good idea, it might stop her doing it." While Sydney was talking Weiss approached them "Hey guys."  
"Hey Weiss, what ya up to?"  
"Nothin, I just finished my report, I'm thinking of going home before Kendall gives me work to do."  
"Sounds good, I think that's what Vaughn has planned, isn't it babe?"

"You bet, I don't want to be here longer than I have to" he replied.

"Lauren, you look someone who hasn't slept in a month, no actually you look like death" Weiss stated.

"Thanks Weiss, I appreciate that, blame my roommate."

"Well, if you want, there's a spare room at my place."

"I'll think about that, I might actually get some sleep there, thanks for the offer Weiss."

"Whatever, I need the company."

"Hey, we're gonna go now, I want to put Amanda to bed" Sydney interrupted.

"Ok, see you later." Weiss and Lauren took turns hugging Syd goodbye then she and Vaughn headed towards the car to go home.

That night after dinner Sydney and Vaughn were sitting on the couch together watching TV. Amanda was already in bed, allowing them to spend some time alone. "Syd, I was talking to Mum and she wants to meet you and Amanda, I told her that she could come for dinner on Saturday night, is that ok?"

Sydney hesitated, she hadn't meet Vaughn's mother yet "Sure, I guess."

"That's great I'll call her tomorrow." Sydney nodded. Vaughn looked into her eyes "I love you Sydney."  
"I love you too Vaughn." She pulled him towards her and kissed him gently. 

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? Review and let me know. LOL Alyce :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not, I'm finding it easier to write than A Not So Simple Life, but I will try and update that ASAP, I've just been working on Summer Lovin' cos I had all these ideas and I thought if I didn't write them down, then I'd forget then since I have the worst memory. Ok heres the next chapter, I'm gonna try and write it before Alias starts tonight, so I have about 2 ½ hours. I will also aim to post another chapter before Alias on Thursday (I'm so happy, Alias is on twice a week now :D :D :D). Ok enough babbling, heres chapter 5.  (Also remember Lauren is in this story but she's nice and Syd and Vaughn _like_ and _respect_ her. She's different to the Lauren on the show.) :D

**Chapter 5**

Saturday arrived quickly and Sydney nervously anticipated meeting her future mother in law. She woke up in the morning after having only a couple of hours sleep, Amanda had kept her awake most of the night, amazingly Vaughn always seemed to sleep through it (something Sydney HATED him for). The past few days had been hell for Sydney, she was surviving on minimal sleep since Vaughn was at the Ops Centre most of the day. Syd rarely saw him, something she blamed entirely on Kendall. Jack had been to see her though, presumably to make sure that Irina hadn't harmed his grand daughter, although he never admitted that to Syd, she just knew. 

At the moment, Sydney was once again alone in the apartment, Vaughn was helping Lauren move in with Weiss. Sydney frowned and collapsed onto the couch, falling into an exhausted slumber. She was woken up moments later by the ringing phone and Amanda's cries, respectively. Swearing to herself, Syd lifted her tired body off the couch and picked up the ringing phone "Hello."  
"Hello" a female voice replied "I'm looking for Michael Vaughn."

"Vaughn's not here at the moment."

"No dear, not Vaughn, Michael Vaughn."

"Michael isn't here at the moment, can you please call back later?" Sydney replied angrily into the phone, as she attempted to calm her screaming daughter.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I couldn't quite hear you."

"Michael isn't here at the moment" Syd repeated, getting more and more annoyed.

"Can you please take a message for me?"

"I guess."

"I'm just confirming with him that I will be coming for dinner tonight."

"Sure, I'm sorry I have to go, the babies crying. Goodbye." Sydney hung up the phone before the person could reply. Almost instantly Sydney regretted her actions, the conversation replayed in her head and she realised that she'd just hung up on Bridgette Vaughn. "Shit!" she yelled "Now what's she gonna think of me?" Shaking her head, Sydney returned her attention to Amanda, who was still crying uncontrollably. Sydney lay her daughter down on the change table and checked her diaper. She changed it and put Amanda back to bed, hoping that the little girl would take the hint and go back to sleep, thus allowing Sydney to have a bit of a rest. Amanda seemed to understand and quickly fell asleep again. After watching her for a few moments, Sydney walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As she entered the hall Sydney almost crashed into Vaughn, who had left Weiss to help Lauren unpack. "Hey sweetie" Vaughn said as he kissed her cheek gently.

"Hey, your back early."

"Lauren didn't have much stuff. Did you just put Amanda to bed?"

"Yeah, so if you even think about disturbing her, I'll wake you up when she cries in the night."

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied, running his fingers over her face "God you look tired."

"Well I look how I feel, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a sleep." Sydney turned to head into the bedroom, but was stopped by Vaughn's arm, turning her to face him. She looked up at him curiously before he leaned down and kissed her gently. He soon deepened the kiss and without breaking the contact, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. 

Afterwards, they lay with the smooth sheets wrapped around their bodies, Sydney sleeping peacefully in Vaughn's arms. Vaughn placed soft kisses down the side of her face, causing her to smile in her sleep. As he lay there, all Vaughn could think about was how much he loved Sydney and Amanda, and how beautiful Sydney looked when she slept. Over the past couple of weeks Sydney had lost a lot of her excess weight, and was close to regaining her former shape. Vaughn remembered how excited she was after realising how much weight she'd shed, it gave her confidence and it made her feel more beautiful. He didn't really care what she looked like, he'd told her that so many times _"Syd it doesn't matter what you look like outside, your still the same person inside and I love you mind, body and soul." _ Now, as he watched his fiancé sleep, he couldn't help but think about the day when they would marry although, they hadn't made any progress in planning the wedding, they'd been way too busy with Amanda. Suddenly, Vaughn's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. 

Vaughn got out of bed carefully, so he wouldn't disturb Sydney, and walked out to answer the door. Standing on the other side was Bridgette Vaughn. "Hi Maman" he said as he hugged her tightly "I'm glad you could come but aren't you a little early?"

"Michael my dear, its almost six o'clock."

"Really, we must have slept longer than I thought, oh well, please come in." He moved himself out of the doorway and Bridgette entered the small apartment, looking around curiously. "If you'll give me a minute, I'll just get dressed." Bridgette nodded and Vaughn rushed off down the hall. He re-appeared moment's later wearing jeans and a shirt and he rushed into the kitchen "Would you like a drink Maman?"

"Yes please." Vaughn handed her a glass before taking a seat next to her. "Where is this Sydney, you've told me so much about?"

"Sleeping, Amanda keeps her up most of the night and she's really tired."

"Ahh, I remember the sleepless nights all to well." As soon as Bridgette finished speaking, a loud cry was heard and Vaughn quickly stood up and rushed up to Amanda's room, hoping to calm her before Sydney woke up. He succeeded and a few minutes later, Vaughn came back down the hall carrying his baby daughter in his arms. "Maman, this is Amanda." The little girl took Bridgette's breath away,

"Michael, she's so beautiful" Vaughn smiled and placed Amanda into Bridgette's waiting arms.

Sydney emerged from the bedroom a couple of hours later. Michael and Bridgette were sitting in the living room talking, Amanda had been put back to bed earlier. As Sydney came out she yawned, stretching her slender body as she did so. Bridgette had heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned in time to see Sydney stretching. As Syd stretched, the singlet top she was wearing lifted up slightly, exposing the scars that crossed her stomach. After stretching a second time Sydney looked over at the couch and saw Michael sitting there with a woman, she presumed to be his mother. Not knowing what to do, Sydney walked over to Michael, kissing his forehead, as she took a seat next to him. Bridgette smiled at her "You must be Sydney." She nodded in response, 

"I'm sorry I was rude on the phone earlier, I was asleep when you called and then Amanda started to cry."

"That's ok, I understand." Sydney tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously and began to look at the floor, indicating to Vaughn how she was feeling. He squeezed her hand, in an effort to comfort her. Syd looked over at him and smiled, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. "Well Sydney" Bridgette began, sensing Sydney's discomfort "tell me about yourself."

"Um, I was born in Virginia, I was a toddler when I moved to Los Angeles."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work with Vaughn, but I could teach English, if I wanted."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"What do your parents do?"  
"Dad, works with us and my Mum, she's… in jail" Bridgette didn't quite catch the end of Sydney's sentence, she sort of trailed off after 'my mum she's.'

"What was that dear?" Sydney repeated it again, still too quiet for Bridgette to hear. 

"My mother is in jail." Bridgette looked horrified. 

"Your-Your-Your mother is a criminal?" Sydney nodded slowly, "Wh-Wh-What did she do?"

Sydney's eyes filled with tears "She murdered people." Bridgette looked at her in disbelief "Your mother is a murderer?" Sydney nodded slowly, allowing the tears that filled her eyes to spill out "Excuse me" she said as she ran up the hall, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Bridgette looked over at Vaughn, he filled in the blanks for her "Maman, Sydney's mother worked for the KGB. She was the one who killed Dad." She didn't reply, the look on her face said it all, and she quickly stood up, picked up her coat and left. Vaughn, still sitting on the couch, wiped tears from his own eyes before following Sydney up the hall. He found her crying uncontrollably on the bed and he sat with her until she'd cried herself to sleep.

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? Review and let me know. Until next time, LOL Alyce :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. I just wanted to respond to a couple of reviews, so here goes;

Natalie- yeah Vaughn's mum will be nice, she'd just found out that her son was engaged to the daughter of the women who killed her husband, so she was kinda peed off. I promise that she will get nicer.

Danni Keys- firstly, thanks for your review, it meant heaps to me that you could be totally honest, before I start with explanations, I wanted to say that I am taking your comments on board and I'm trying to improve the story in those respects. Anyway in response to the dodgy characterisation, reading over some of the writing, it is kinda off. The Irina thing is a bit off, however in my story, while she may not really have rights, she has co-operated and stuff, so Syd reckons that she should have a few rights (not many though). Sydney not wanting Vaughn to go on the mission, yes she does trust his abilities but I guess my only justification for those comments would be hormones (is that good enough?), she has not long had the kid and her brain is fried, that's why she was worried about Vaughn and cos he'd just had the cast taken off so, he hasn't been on a mission in ages (cos he had time off  before Amanda was born). Don't get me wrong Vaughn still HATES Irina, nothin changes that, the only reason he is remotely civil to her is because he's marrying her daughter, but he is soooo not going to like her anytime in the foreseeable future. Oh yeah, the Vaughn's mum thing, I kinda got that idea from another story, I can't for the life of me remember what story it was though, um yeah Syd said that her mother is in jail, however she never really mentioned which one, it could just mean that her mum's in jail for robbery or something, it wasn't real specific. (Telling his mum that her mother was dead didn't cross my warped mind to be honest). Lastly there will be a plot eventually, I'm getting there with it, I have an idea of how its gonna end, I just don't know what chapter. Once again, thanks for your review and your comments, I think I covered everything, if you have any other questions let me know and I'll try and answer them.

**Chapter 6**

Sydney woke up in the middle of the night to Amanda's loud cries. "Hey sweetie" she said as she picked up the crying baby. Syd looked at the clock that was hung on the wall and realised that it was time for Amanda's feed. "Hungry are we?" she asked her daughter, as she sat in the rocking chair. Sydney fed Amanda, checked her diaper and put her back to bed before going back to her room to sleep. Sydney climbed back under the covers and snuggled up to Vaughn's chest.

Vaughn woke up the next morning and found Sydney sleeping silently on with her head on his chest. Her face was stained with tears. He kissed her forehead softly and she stirred in her sleep. "Mmm" she mumbled. Sydney opened her eyes and blinked a few times, attempting to adjust them to the bright morning sun. "Morning sweetie" Vaughn said, kissing her gently on the lips. "Hey" she replied softly "Sorry about last night."

"Hey Syd, it wasn't your fault. I love you and I'm gonna be here for you and Amanda no matter what, I promise." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled, leaning into kiss him, "Thank you" she said after she pulled away. Vaughn didn't reply, he just held her close. They lay there in silence until Amanda began to cry. "I'll get her" Vaughn told Syd, as he got out of bed.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying a crying Amanda in his arms. "I think she's hungry."

"Yeah, its about time for her to be fed, here" Sydney replied as she shuffled in bed, sitting up against the wall. Vaughn passed the little girl to her mother, watching as Sydney fed their tiny daughter. Once she was finished Sydney burped her and sat Amanda on her legs "Hey beautiful" she said as she tweaked her nose. Amanda giggled with delight and Vaughn sat down next to Syd, threading his arm around her waist, as he watched Sydney clap Amanda's hands. Syd and Vaughn watched as Amanda blew little bubbles and smiled at them. Sydney laid her head on Vaughn's shoulder and they continued to watch Amanda.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Guess that's our cue to get up, huh?" Sydney asked Amanda, "Will you get that and I'll get her dressed." Vaughn nodded and they both climbed out of bed. Syd took Amanda into her room and dressed her, while Vaughn went to answer the door. While he was heading down the hall, the person knocked again, causing Vaughn to speed up a little. He unlocked to door and pulled it open, revealing his mother standing there, "Maman."

"I wanted to apologise for running out last night."

"There's really no need to."

"Yes Michael, there is."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes thank you" Vaughn moved aside, allowing Bridgette to enter.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Here have a seat."

"Thank you." Vaughn nodded and went into the kitchen to find the coffee and some juice for Syd. "Would you like some breakfast Maman?"

"No thank you dear, I already ate."

"Ok." Vaughn continued to move about the kitchen, looking for something for him and Syd to eat. Sydney came out a few minutes later, carrying Amanda. "Mrs Vaughn" she asked, shocked that this woman would come back to their house after last night's revelations. "Hello Sydney dear."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologise for my rudeness last night."

"That's fine." Sydney sat at the table, keeping Amanda on her lap. The little girl smiled at the visitor and began to blow bubbles again. "She's just gorgeous. May I hold her?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course." Sydney handed her daughter to Bridgette just as Vaughn came out carrying two coffee mugs and a glass of juice for Sydney. "Thanks Vaughn" she said as he set the drinks on the table, kissing her cheek as he sat down. Vaughn motioned for Sydney to sit on his lap, she obliged and he threaded his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear "I love you." Sydney turned her head slightly, to face him,

"I love you too." They watched as Bridgette admired her granddaughter. Sydney took a sip of her juice and then continued to watch her future mother in law interact with Amanda. The little girl seemed to be enjoying the attention from this stranger and happily dribbled down her chin. Bridgette looked at her Amanda in admiration, this little girl was so beautiful and more that anything, Bridgette wanted to watch her grow up. "I'm sorry I left last night" she began "I was just shocked. Michael explained everything after you left. I want you to know Sydney, I don't hold you responsible for your mothers actions, you shouldn't have to pay for her crimes. Its not fair. It just came as a shock to me and  I needed to think everything through."

"Its alright, I understand. Its still hard for me to believe. I just want you to know, that if you don't want to see me, I understand, I just, I just don't want you to ignore Amanda. Its not fair that she should grow up without a grandmother."

"My dear, I would never ignore this beautiful little girl. I wouldn't dream of such a thing, and your going to be my daughter in law, why would I not want to see you? My dear, while I can't forgive your mother for what she did to my family, I know that it is something that you have no control over and I'm not going to condemn you for your mothers crimes."

"Thank you" Sydney replied quietly "Thank you."

"It's a pleasure my dear." Bridgette stood up and motioned for Sydney to do the same. She obliged and watched as Bridgette handed Amanda to her father and moments later, Sydney felt Bridgette's arms around her body. "Welcome to the family dear." Tears began to flow down Sydney's cheeks and she wiped them away "Thank you Bridgette." Vaughn watched on as his mother and Sydney hugged. He had hoped that his mother would accept Sydney as a part of his life, but he never expected her to be so understanding. Amanda interrupted the moment, crying loudly. Vaughn looked down at his crying daughter and stood up, wandering off to change her diaper.

When he returned minutes later, Sydney and Bridgette were sitting at the table chatting, like old friends. Vaughn passed Amanda to Sydney and the little girl smiled in delight. "She's so big" Bridgette commented.

"Yeah, she was 8lb 5oz when she was born. At her last check up she was 9lb 8oz."

"She's put on a lot of weight."

"Well she eats like her mother" Vaughn commented, earning him a slap from Sydney "Ow, babe, I was only telling the truth."

"Whatever" Sydney replied "Are you gonna make me breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Can't you make your own Syd?"

"Nah, I'll probably burn it. Please" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he softened.

"Ok sweetie, I will."

"Thanks." Bridgette shock her head at how soft her son was.

"You've got him under control" she commented.

"Oh yeah" Sydney replied, chuckling.

Vaughn slid a plate of eggs in front of Sydney a few minutes and he settled down to eat breakfast with her. Once they had eaten, they all retreated to the lounge and Bridgette took Amanda again, while Sydney lay in Vaughn's arms. Bridgette left after lunch. After she left Sydney and Vaughn watched TV for a while, before Sydney fed Amanda and put her back into bed. When Sydney came out of Amanda's room, she went back out to the lounge room and ran into Vaughn. "Hey beautiful" he stated.

"Hey" she replied, kissing him gently. Vaughn deepened the kiss and started to take Sydney's top off. Before he had the chance, Sydney dragged him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

A/N: How was it? Was it good, bad, absolutely shocking? Review and let me know. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Until next time LOL Alyce :D


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. I'm sorry its been forever since I updated. I wasn't sure what I wanted to write for it, but after much thought, I finally got some idea. I know how I want this to end (I think) and its just a matter of filling in the gaps between now and then. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-Thanks for reviewing. I think that whole Syd telling Bridgette that her mother was in jail was really off, when I think about it now, but I can't be bothered changing it now. :D :P

Morgareno-Thanks for reviewing. I never really thought about when this was set, but I'll say pre Phase One, AU (cos S/V are together). And yeah it is kinda sickly sweet, but I thought that after all the drama in Secrets and Lies, they deserved some sickly sweetness. I might get Lauren and Weiss together… to tell you the truth, that has crossed my mind a couple of times, but we'll just wait and see. :D :P

Natalie-Thanks for reviewing, as always. I agree that last chapter wasn't all that great, to be honest, I'm having trouble with this fic, we just don't get on well. But I'll try and make the next chapter better. I promise. :D :P

Dolphingurl1-Thanks for reviewing. :D :P

Chapter 7 

When Amanda was four months old, Sydney returned to work. Amanda had grown considerably in the past few weeks, and Sydney and Vaughn marvelled at their little girl and her accomplishments. Syd wasn't too enthused about coming back to the CIA, especially after so much time off, but nethertheless, Amanda was left in the trusting care of a family friend, and Sydney reluctantly went back to the office.

The first morning she walked back into the Ops Centre and everything seemed so familiar. Vaughn had her hand clutched in his own and they headed for their respective desks. When Sydney sat down, the first thing that she noticed was that her pile of work was still there, even after a few months. She picked up a random folder and flicked through it, scanning her eyes over the contents. Vaughn interrupted her when she was midway down one of the pages, "Syd, we have a meeting in a couple of minutes."

"Ok" she replies, dropping the folder back onto her desk and standing up. She grabbed Vaughn's hand and he led her to the briefing room, following several other agents.

"Agent Bristow," Kendall bellowed as she entered the small room, "Good to have you back." Sydney nodded politely and took her seat next to Vaughn. She looked around the room and for the first time, noticed a lot of new faces. "Vaughn," she whispered, "Who are these people?"

"We got a few new agents," he whispered back, as Kendall called the meeting to order.

"This is Julian Sark," he said as a black and white picture of Sark appeared on the monitors, "We have obtained intelligence that Sark is attempting to secure nuclear weapons from this man," another picture popped up, "Gerad Nabisi. According to information retrieved from Echelon, the meeting will take place in Salzberg. Five pm local time on Wednesday. Agents Vaughn and Reed, you leave in three hours," he slid two folders across the table, "see Marshall for your Op Tech. Meeting dismissed." Vaughn opened the folder and began leafing through its contents. Sydney stood up and grabbed Vaughn's hand, pulling him up to his full height. They walked out of the conference room together, "I can't believe Kendall's sending you away again," Sydney complained. "Syd, its fine. I'll be back in a couple of days," he said, kissing her forehead, as he stopped at her desk. Sydney forced a smile, "I've gotta go to Op Tech with Lauren." Syd nodded in response and watched as he walked over to where Lauren was conversing with Weiss and another unfamiliar face. She watched as Vaughn motioned to Lauren to follow him. She obliged and they disappeared into Marshall's office.

Weiss came over to Sydney after she'd picked up another folder so she could scan its contents. "Hey Syd," he said, "Good to have you back."

"Thanks Weiss," she mumbled. "Hows things with Lauren?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said innocently.

"Eric, just because I've been away for a few months, doesn't mean Vaughn hasn't told me all about your love life." His eyes widened,

"Vaughn said that he wouldn't say anything."

"And trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know how I found out." Weiss squirmed, "I bet I don't, keep that to yourself Bristow. When are you guys getting hitched anyway?" She shrugged,

"I dunno, we've been too busy with Amanda to plan anything."

"Well, my advice, stay away from Agent Baxter," he pointed to a portly man who was standing near Vaughn's desk, "He'll tell you that she's a devil child, cos you aren't married yet." Sydney scoffed in disgust,

"Who does he think he is? If he says that to me, the first thing I'll do is teach him not to mess with me and Vaughn again." Then, as if he knew that Syd and Weiss were talking about him, Baxter began walking towards Syd's desk. As he approached, he held his hand out, "I'm Donald Baxter. Are you new here?"

"Syd's been on Maternity Leave," Weiss supplied.

"Well that's wonderful," Baxter replied cheerfully.

"Isn't it!" Weiss mocked. Sydney snickered. Baxter stood there oblivious to the fact that Syd and Weiss were mocking him. In an effort to stir him up, Sydney tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, purposely showing off her left hand. The look on Baxter's face was priceless, "You're the mother of the Devil Child," he said, his tone completely serious.

"Excuse me, what did you call my daughter?" Sydney asked, feigning anger.

"She's a devil child. Born out of Wedlock. She's a barstid," he stated calmly. That was the last straw for Sydney, who stood up to her full height and lifted her chin, intimidating the much larger man. "Don't you ever call my daughter a barstid or a devil child again." Baxter squirmed under her gaze and merely nodded. "Good. And if I ever hear that you've been slandering my daughter again, you'll wish that you'd never been born." He quivered slightly and nodded again, then quickly turned around and dashed off down a random hall. Once he was out of sight Weiss doubled over laughing, Sydney soon following suit. A few of the other agents who'd been watching with interest started laughing too, particularly those who'd worked with Sydney before she went on leave. "Nice one Syd," Weiss said, giving her a high five as he caught his breath. 

By the time Vaughn and Lauren came out from Op Tech, the laughter had died down and most people had settled back into their normal work routine. Sydney was still flipping through the pile of paperwork that was sitting on her desk when Vaughn came back. He sat a steaming mug down next to her. "Thought you'd be thirsty," he said. She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks sweetie," she replied, after taking a sip.

"Whatcha doin?" Vaughn asked.

"Trying to figure out where to start. The piles are endless."

"I know what you mean."

"How long til you leave?" He looked at his watch,

"An hour and a half, but I've still gotta get my stuff from home." Sydney nodded and returned her attention to the file she was skimming. Vaughn kissed her temple and returned to his desk, so he could attempt to organise the clutter.

Half an hour later he went back over to Sydney's desk, carrying his briefcase in one hand. "Syd, I'm gonna go, I've gotta get my stuff from home." Sydney looked away from the file she was studying and turned her attention to her fiancé. "Ok, I'll see you when you come back," she said, trying not to let her emotion show. Sydney stood up and wrapped her arms around his body and lifted her face to his. Their lips met a split second later and they pulled away several moments later. "I love you," Sydney said, as she struggled to regain her breath. "I love you too." Vaughn kissed her again quickly, gave her one last squeeze and left her warm embrace. Syd watched as he disappeared down the hall, once he was out of her sight, she sat down and continued reading through her reports.

A/N: What do you think? Was it good, bad, or horrible? I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I promise to update quicker next time. Also if anyone has any ideas that I could incorporate into the story, let me know. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. HUH! I updated quicker! I've finally got a little bit of inspiration for this. Its been a while since I really thought about the story for this. I know how I want this to end (I think) and its just a matter of filling in the gaps between now and then. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing. the devil child thing was, well I dunno, it sorta wrote itself, I never intended to put it in there, but meh? I told my friend and she thought it was hilarious. :D

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing. :D

Osweeto0-thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked that last chapter. Me and this story have issues, so I'm not really sure about whether any of it is any good. I kinda lost momentum with the writing and I'm tryna write like four stories at once, not a good idea. :P

Lily-rest assured, I don't like Lauren either, (and she's an Aussie, so I should). I only put her in this story cos I couldn't be bothered coming up with another character, so chalk her existence up to my laziness. But I like Baxter, I think I might keep him around, have a little bit of fun with him. I mean Syd needs someone who's shit scared of her…doesn't she? Anyway, thanks for reviewing. :D

Tine-thanks for reviewing, and I get some many comments about how cute this is. :D

Rose-thanks for reviewing and if you don't mind I might borrow that KIDnapping idea. And there will be a plot, I'm getting there. Very s l o w l y… if ya get my drift cos in all my dumbassness, I planned the first and last chapters but nothing else. :P

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 8 

It was late Thursday by the time Vaughn arrived home. He attempted to sneak into the apartment, but found Sydney sleeping on the couch, a towel wrapped around her head, indicating that she'd recently showered. He quickly took his bag up to the bedroom and changed into his boxers and a t-shirt, dumping his dirty clothes in the laundry as he passed the door. Vaughn stopped to look in on Amanda, who was sleeping peacefully, her thumb in her mouth. He smiled at his sleeping daughter and brushed his hand over the wisps of hair that covered her head. After admiring her a little while longer, Vaughn left the room, checking to make sure the baby monitor was on, and went into the hall, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Vaughn made his way back out to the lounge room and sat on the coffee table, gently shaking Sydney in an effort to wake her. A few moments later she woke up, blinking a few times, to adjust her eyes to the soft light of the living room. "Hey, when did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did." Sydney ran her hand across her forehead, nudging the towel down as she came into contact with the fabric. She let it drop to the ground before picking it up and hanging it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab a drink." Sydney nodded and went up the hall to the bedroom, the baby monitor clutched in her hand.

Amanda woke Sydney up early that morning, and after she'd feed her, Syd lay her back into her cot, singing soft lullabyes to her, attempting to coax her daughter back to sleep. It worked and the little girl dozed, letting out a little sigh as she closed her eyes. After watching Amanda's sleeping form for a moment, Sydney went back to bed and fell asleep, curled up next to Vaughn, who was snoring loudly, as he did when he was exhausted.

The sun was up when Sydney woke a second time, Vaughn was still sleeping peacefully, so Sydney left him alone and when she checked on Amanda she was also still asleep. Sydney took the opportunity to have a quick shower, letting the warm water pelt down on her tired muscles. She ran her hand over the scar that crossed her stomach, the only physical evidence of her injury last year. Small tears stung her eyes as she thought about the child that she lost. A little baby who would be almost two by now, if she had been allowed to keep it. Shaking the memory off, Sydney climbed out of the shower and dressed, tying her hair in a messy bun and applied minimal make-up. She went out to the kitchen to have breakfast and noticed that they were out of milk, so she scribbled a quick note to Vaughn, telling him she was going to the shops and grabbed her house keys on her way out the door.

Once Sydney was out of the house, an intruder picked the lock and two people entered. They snuck through the small house and up the hall to Amanda's bedroom. The little girl was beginning to wake when they entered the purple nursery, switching off the baby monitor that stood next to the cot, so Vaughn wouldn't hear what was happening in the room. The young man leaned over and picked up the small child, quickly shoving a dummy in her mouth, so she wouldn't fuss. They left with Amanda and retreated to a black car, which was parked opposite the Vaughn residence. Amanda was buckled into the car seat and the driver sped off.

Vaughn woke up and went into see his daughter, and when he didn't find her, he thought nothing of it, assuming that Sydney had already got her up and had her in the kitchen or something like that. He made his way out to the kitchen and saw Sydney's note sitting on the bench. He read it quickly and decided to have a quick shower before she returned with Amanda.

Sydney came home ten minutes later, dropping the plastic bag on the bench, spilling some of its contents. She put it all away and went down the hall to see if Amanda and Vaughn were awake. She bumped into Vaughn as he came out of the bathroom, "Hey," he said, kissing her softly. "Hey yourself. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Where's Amanda?"  
"I left her in her crib, why?"

"I thought you took her with you."

"No, she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up, so I left her here. Why?" Vaughn was silent, "Vaughn, whats wrong?"

"Amanda's not in her room."

"What do you mean she's not in her room? She's only a few months old, its not like she can get up and runaway."

"Syd, she's not in there, see for yourself." Sydney followed Vaughn into the room and found it in the exact condition that she had left it in, except for the baby monitor, which was switched off and the noticeably empty crib. Sydney fell back into the rocking chair that stood in one corner of the room and began to cry. Vaughn sat down to comfort her. "Where is she?" Sydney repeated over and over, "Who would do this to a little girl? To our little girl?" Vaughn was silent, not wanting to voice what Sydney already knew, they both had a lot of enemies who would be cunning enough to try something like this, to break into their house and steal their sleeping infant.

After several minutes Vaughn stood up, leaving Sydney sobbing in the chair, while he went to call Weiss. A sleepy Lauren answered the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hey Lauren, is Weiss there?"

"Yeah, I'll just get him." Weiss' voice came on the line a moment later,

"Hello."

"Eric, I need you to come over here now."  
"Why?"

"Amanda's been kidnapped."

A/N: What did ya think? I don't really like it, but please tell me your opinion, cos it means heaps to me. I'll try and update this within the next two weeks, cos now I've got a bit of direction. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. HUH! I updated quicker! (I think) I've finally got a little bit of inspiration for this. It's been a while since I really thought about the story for this. I know how I want this to end (I think) and it's just a matter of filling in the gaps between now and then. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

Edes-Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try and break up the paragraphs a little bit. :D

Sugarsnap591-thanks for reviewing :D

Lily-Syd was pregnant in Secrets and Lies, but she had a miscarriage. Who took the baby? Well you'll have to wait and see… :P

Andrea912004-thanks for reviewing :D

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D

Shelby 1989-thanks for reviewing… and more is coming… :D

Elizabeth-rest assured I am going to write more, this fic kinda got lost in the mess that is my mind, and I keep forgetting to write more on it…thanks for reviewing :D

Silvertounge-thanks for reviewing and thanks soooo much for your comments about my writing, they just made my head that little bit bigger. And it means so much to me that you took the time to tell me what you think…:D

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 9 

Weiss was there in a matter of minutes. Sydney was still in the Nursery, clutching one of Amanda's blankets tightly. Without bothering to knock, Eric burst into the apartment and came charging up the hall, bumping into Vaughn, who was searching the house for clues. "When?" Weiss asked quickly.

"Sometime this morning. Syd went out, I was still asleep. I woke up and she was gone," he paused, choking back a tear, "I thought Syd had taken her." Weiss nodded, quickly filing all the details in his mind.

"Have you called Kendall?"

"Not yet. I'll do that now."

"Where's Syd?" Vaughn motioned to the Nursery. Eric headed up the hall and through the door into the little room that he'd helped to decorate late in Sydney's pregnancy, while she lay on the couch, watching TV, at Vaughn's insistence.

As he walked into the room, he noticed Sydney sitting on the rocking chair, the small blanket still held tightly to her chest. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, dropping onto her knees, soaking the fabric of her pants. Weiss cleared his throat and she looked up, "Where's Vaughn?" she croaked. He was going to make some snide comment about him being nothing more to her than 'a conduit to Vaughn' but decided against it, given what had occurred earlier that day. "He went to call Kendall. He'll be back soon." Sydney muttered something that he was unable to catch, "What was that Syd?"

"Why? Why would they do this? She's innocent."

"We'll find her Syd. I promise, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll bring her home." Sydney nodded through her tears and when Vaughn came into the room, he went over to his fiancé and she burrowed her head into his chest. "What did he say?" Weiss questioned his best friend.  
"He's sending someone over now. He wants us to go into Ops." He rubbed Syd's back as she continued to sob into his chest. "I'll wait for them here if you want," Weiss offered.

"Thanks Weiss. Syd, baby, we have to go into work, come on." He tugged her until she stood upright. As they walked out the door Weiss watched Sydney lean into Vaughn, as if she needed him to stay upright. Following them out of the room, he sat on a stool near the kitchen, watching as they left the small apartment that they called home.

Sydney and Vaughn arrived at Ops half an hour later. Vaughn pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the car. He went round to Sydney's side and opened the door, speaking to her softly, "Syd, come on," he said, tugging on her sleeve again. She continued to stare into space, as she had done the entire journey, and Vaughn shook her, attempting to break her out of this semi-comatose state she seemed to be in. "Sydney!" he said sharply, she turned to look at him, her eyes glistening. "We're here," he said, this time softer. She nodded and climbed out of the car, once again leaning into his side as they headed towards the elevator.

They walked into the Bullpen a few minutes later, where Kendall immediately approached them. "Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow, thank you for coming in." Vaughn nodded politely and waited for him to continue, Sydney remained silent. "If you'll come this way," he motioned towards a conference room, "We'll talk." Sydney and Vaughn followed him, and the door was promptly closed, closing them off from the rest of the Ops Centre.

Several agents milled around outside the door, hoping to catch a bit of the conversation, which was going on behind the thick wood. Donald Baxter came into the Bullpen, whistling happily to himself and noticing a bunch of people clustered around the door, he approached one of them, "What's happening?" he asked Agent Damian McIntosh, who had accompanied Irina to the hospital after Sydney miscarried her first child. "Amanda Vaughn was kidnapped this morning." He raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"Really?" he said, a hint of victory in his voice, "It's God's will, that child was doomed to spend eternity burning in hell, along with her parents. Terrible sinners, well what goes around comes around," he concluded as many people looked towards him. He was known throughout the Ops Centre as being deeply religious, and often liked to voice his opinions, especially those about Sydney, Vaughn and their 'Devil Child.' He hadn't taken to kindly to Sydney's threat earlier that week, but he figured that she was nowhere in sight at the moment, he was free to voice his opinions without having to deal with The Wrath of Sydney Bristow. Footsteps were heard approaching the door so people quickly scattered, most going back to their desks, pretending to be doing their work, while others scrambled for the Break Room, so they could gossip a little more.

Sydney exited the room, leaving Vaughn and Kendall behind so Vaughn could be de-briefed on his latest mission. Syd went over to her desk, dropping her body onto her chair, careful not to let it slide away from the desk. Switching on her computer, she waited patiently for it to load while she rubbed her aching forehead, trying to numb the blinding pain of her newly formed migraine. Growing tired of waiting for her computer to load, she picked up her phone and began the enormous task of calling all of her contacts, hoping to find any information on the whereabouts of her young, defenceless daughter.

A/N: Ok, Bad Me. I wanted to make that longer, but that seemed like a good place to end it. I'll try to have another chapter up before Christmas, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm working this weekend, and I'm gonna try and work a couple of days during the week at my second job. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought, your opinions mean so much to me. Merry Early Christmas (you know in case I don't update), and until next time… :lol: Alyce :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. HUH! I updated quicker! I've finally got a little bit of inspiration for this. It's been a while since I really thought about the story for this. I know how I want this to end (I think) and it's just a matter of filling in the gaps between now and then. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I'll respond to everyone next chapter…

Chapter 10 

Two days later Sydney was once again sitting at her desk, waiting for news of her infant daughter. They'd had no luck so far in locating her, although Sydney was fairly set on who she thought had taken her child from her. Sark. The CIA hadn't been made aware of any demands for Amanda's safe return, and it was tearing Sydney up inside. She knew that the longer Amanda was gone, the less likely it would be that she would be found alive.

Kendall had formed a Task Force to assist in the location of Amanda Vaughn. It consisted of Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Weiss, Lauren and McIntosh. Kendall had originally asked Baxter to be a part of it, but he refused, citing a conflict of interest, meaning he was shit scared of Sydney. Over the last couple of days the small amount of leads they had dwindled down to nothing. Sydney and Vaughn hadn't left the Ops Centre, instead they slept at their desks, afraid that if they left they might miss an important call, one that could end their search.

Sydney looked up as Vaughn approached, a steaming mug in each hand. "Coffee," he said, offering one of them to his exhausted fiancé. "Thanks," she responded, taking a big gulp from her mug. "Hey guys," Weiss called as he headed towards his two friends. "Hi Weiss," they replied quietly.

"Go home you two, we can handle everything here, you need sleep, you're no use to Amanda in the condition that you're in."

"I can't leave, she's my baby Weiss, I was meant to protect her and I failed," Sydney said miserably, tears sliding down her cheeks, all the emotion of the past few days finally hitting her. "Syd, it's not your fault, don't cry sweetie, we'll find her, I promise," Vaughn said, trying in earnest to reassure her, "Maybe Weiss is right, we should go home and get some sleep, come back in a couple of hours, maybe there'll be news then." Sydney stood up reluctantly and followed Vaughn as he headed in the direction of their car, "I'll call you if I hear anything," Weiss said as they left.

Vaughn pulled into their driveway and shut off the engine, as he looked over to Sydney, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Deciding not to disturb her, he got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side, opening the door and lifting her out carefully. She trembled a little at the crisp morning air but didn't wake up as Vaughn carried her into their apartment. Vaughn lowered her onto their bed and pulled her shoes off, dropping them next to the bed. He tucked her under the covers and went out to make sure the door was locked. Purely by habit, he made sure the baby monitor was on, in case Amanda cried. When he realised what he was doing, he mentally cursed himself and left the plastic monitor in the 'off' position. After changing out of his clothes and into his boxers, he climbed into bed next to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her bony frame.

The phone rang early that afternoon, jerking them both from slumber. Vaughn reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Vaughn, we have a lead on Amanda, a contact of mine has a location for us but we need to move now."

"We'll be there soon." Vaughn hung up and turned to Sydney, shaking her sleeping form. "Baby, you need to wake up, we have a lead." Sydney shot up and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she grabbed a small suitcase from the cupboard in the hall. Vaughn began packing a suitcase too, and changed into a clean suit, "Syd, you should change your clothes, you've been wearing them for days." She didn't reply but discarded her old suit, leaving it sitting on the floor while she re-dressed. They left a few minutes later, driving to the Ops Centre as fast as possible.

Weiss meet them in the Parking Garage, a suitcase clutched in his hand. Lauren was standing next to him, her hand held tightly in Weiss' free one. "The plane's waiting at Dover, can you drive us?" Weiss asked as soon as Vaughn was out of the car. He climbed back in motioning for Weiss and Lauren to do the same.

Two hours later they were in the air, heading for an unknown destination where their young child was supposedly being held. "Where are we going?" Sydney asked quietly, her nerves leaving her unable to sleep. "Spain, more accurately Madrid. There's an abandoned office building where she's supposedly being held," Lauren explained.

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?!"

"I'm sorry Syd, all we were given was a location." Sydney nodded slightly and curled herself up into a ball, attempting to hide from the reality of the situation. They weren't entirely sure that her young daughter was at this location, she was only _supposedly _being held there.

Several hours later they arrived in Spain, and went straight to the address. The four of them surrounded the building, taking out any guards that they encountered as they got closer to the perimeter of the darkened building. After a quick sweep around the perimeter they met up at a side entrance and picked the lock. The heavy metal door swung open and they entered carefully, not wanting to alert any guards that may be patrolling the interior of the building. They split into two teams of two with Sydney and Vaughn taking the top floor and Weiss and Lauren taking the lower level. Syd and Vaughn began to check through each room individually and after searching the entire top level they failed to locate their four-month-old daughter. They did however find a small piece of paper attached to one of the doors,

_Too late._

Sydney clenched her hands into tight fists and pulled the note forcefully off the wall, almost tearing it in the process. "She's gone," Sydney whispered as Vaughn pulled her into a tight hug, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, as he wiped the tears from his own eyes. Weiss and Lauren found them a few minutes later, standing in the same position, the paper still held tightly in Sydney's hand. "They're not here," she said, lifting her head up from Vaughn's shoulder, "We found this." She passed the note to Weiss and he read it quickly before showing it to Lauren. "We better get back to the plane," Weiss told them and the four of them exited the building through the same door which they used to enter it.

A/N: I'll leave that there, next update will be after Christmas some time. I hope you all have a great Christmas and I'll try and have another chapter up before the New Year, no promises though. Until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. I had planned to update earlier, but I got caught up at work, Christmas where I live is major tourist season, so everyone is really busy and I didn't have much time to write. I may not have another update for a while as I'm trying to get my life sorted out now that I've finished school, and it may take a while to get settled in my new place, wherever the hell that is…

Meeeee-thanks for your review. Don't hate Baxter, he's cool, I like him, although I don't know if he has any real purpose in the story.

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D

Katejones2005-thanks for reviewing. I'm not giving you panic attacks am I?

Also, anyone who is a member of SD-1 and would like to be added to my PM list for this fic, please review and leave your user name and I'll add you to the list. Now, without further adieu…

**Chapter 11**

Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss and Lauren returned from Spain a few hours later, their moods somber. They had no real leads on where Amanda might be, all they knew was she _had_ been in Madrid recently, although they'd been too late arriving there. The four of them headed straight back to the Ops Centre, hoping that more Intel had been acquired while they were away. They were disappointed when Jack greeted them, "No word," was all he said, and an emotionally exhausted Sydney had collapsed in tears, leaning on her fiancé for support while he struggled to keep his composure. Weiss and Lauren left them alone and went off in the direction of the Break Room, presumably to get a cup of coffee. "I just don't understand it," Sydney said tearfully, "Why would they do this? She's helpless."

"We'll find her Syd, I promise, I'll bring her home, even if it's the last thing I do." They stood still for a few more minutes, before separating and heading back to their desks, intent on finding more leads on the whereabouts of their daughter.

Late the next afternoon, Sydney was dozing at her desk, not having left the Ops Centre the previous day, when her computer chimed, indicating that she had a new email message. Quickly opening it up, she scanned the contents, and quickly ran over to Vaughn, "I know where she is, quick we gotta go."

"Where?"

"Italy, in Florence. We gotta leave now." The two of them rushed off, grabbing a print out of the message as they rushed past Jack, leaving word with him that they would be leaving for Italy immediately. By the time they arrived at Dover airfield, there was a plane waiting and they boarded straight away, eager to get to their daughter, as fast as humanly possible.

When they arrived in Florence hours later, there was a car waiting at the airfield where they landed, along with a small team of Agents' whom Jack had assembled to help Sydney and Vaughn infiltrate the location where Sydney's source had informed her that Amanda was being held. They all clambered into two waiting vehicles and sped off towards an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

Back in Los Angeles, Kendall had just been informed that Syd and Vaughn had gone to Italy on what he deemed an 'Unsanctioned Operation.' When Jack found out, he marched promptly up to the Director, "There wasn't time to sanction it, my granddaughter's life is at risk, and if we had've waited for you and all your bureaucratic bullshit, then we would've lost her again. The so-called blame for this can be placed with me, I was the one who organised the transport and the team, don't take any of this out on my daughter or her fiancé, they've been through enough already." Jack walked away from Kendall, leaving him seething in silence, smoke blowing out his ears. Weiss noticed the Director's anger, and took a detour, around him, choosing to wait til a bit later before informing him of Derevko's latest demand.

Sydney, Vaughn and the team surrounded the large building, which appeared to be in total darkness, save for a light on the top storey, which shone dimly in the window. Avoiding the area around that window, they all kept to the shadows, tranq-ing any guards that came to close. They entered through a side entrance, and slowly made their way through the large, empty building, searching each room quickly, before making their way up a single flight of stairs.

Once on the landing, they split up into two groups, one taking the West side of the building, the other taking the East. Sydney was on the team the searched the Eastern side, Vaughn was leading the other team. Between the two groups, they covered the entire second storey, and met up near the door of what appeared to be an office. Soft light shone underneath the door, and all could hear what appeared to be lullabies playing softly, as if whoever was in that small room was trying to lull a young child into slumber. Sydney closed her eyes for a moment, trying to will the small tears back into their ducts, "She's in there," Sydney whispered, "My little girl's behind that door and the barstid who took her is there too."

"And you'll be joining her soon enough," a voice from behind them said, as Sydney felt a gun barrel against the back of her neck. She turned slightly, attempting to launch an attack, but just as she was about to throw her first punch, she heard an accented voice speak, "I wouldn't do that Bristow, if you do, your little girl…will be killed." She choked back a sob, and allowed herself to be taken by two guards. Vaughn was lead off after her, in the opposite direction, while the other members of their team were knocked unconscious. One of the guards looked towards Sark, "What should we do with them?"

"Kill them."

"Yes Sir, what about Vaughn and Bristow?"  
"I can have a little fun with them first, keep them alive." The guard nodded and motioned for the others to help him move the six unconscious bodies to another part of the building. Sark cleared his throat as the bodies were being dragged away, "Yes Mr Sark," the head guard asked, "I would like you to do something else for me…"

"What would that be Mr Sark?"

"Torture them a little first, then send the pictures to the CIA."

"Yes Sir."

"That will be all." The guard followed after his men, explained Sark's demands to the others while Sark went back into the small office. He picked up the phone and dialled the number for a secure line, "We have them," he said, before hanging up and watching the sleeping form of Sydney and Vaughn's little girl, who was completely oblivious to everything that had happened and was about to happen.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. It's short I know, I just wanted to have somewhere to write on from. I'll try and have another chapter done soon. What did you think??? Review and let me know and until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not. I had planned to update earlier, but I got caught up at work, Christmas where I live is major tourist season, so everyone is really busy and I didn't have much time to write. I don't when I can update next, I moved on the 21st, and started TAFE, so I'm kinda busy trying to find somewhere else to live, and I've got heaps of stuff to sort out still…

Me again-thanks for the review…I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I'm working on five stories at once. Sorry…

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing…don't worry about not reviewing…I'll get over it, but thanks for taking the time to tell me what you thought…

Jessica-thanks for reviewing…Sydney did take Amanda to see Irina, I think it was in chapter 4.

Anyone who is a member of SD-1 and would like to be added to my PM list, please leave a review with your user name and I'll add you to my list. And here's the chapter…

Chapter 12 

Sydney woke hours later in an unknown location. Looking down she noticed that she was chained to the wall, a scrappy blanket lying on the concrete floor next to her limp body. Vaughn didn't appear to be in the room with her. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and attempted to stand, the movement making her dizzy and a quick inspection of her arms told her she'd been drugged at some point, a small puncture mark near her elbow, confirming her suspicions. The door swung open and a tall, solid man stepped into the small concrete space, "You're awake." He motioned to the other men, who stood on either side of him, to grab Sydney as she tried to back away from them, her efforts futile.

Vaughn rolled over on the concrete floor, nursing his sore ribs and spitting the blood from his mouth. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about Sydney and their daughter. They'd been placed in separate rooms in Italy, and were both unconscious when Sark relocated them after killing and photographing their team members. Vaughn wasn't sure how long it'd been since they were captured, but he knew that it couldn't have been more than a few days. Sark had sent for him earlier that day, watching gleefully as several guards beat him senseless before dumping him back in his cell and announcing that they were going to get Sydney next. He'd attempted to stop them going to Syd's cell but was quickly knocked to the hard floor, the shock paralysing him momentarily.

Word of Sydney and Vaughn's abduction reached Los Angeles fast, especially once the photographs of their team members bodies surfaced in the Ops Centre. Kendall was livid, mainly due to the fact that he deemed their Op to find Amanda as unsanctioned, but also because their abduction meant he had lost two of his best agents, and Sydney wasn't supposed to be in the field anyway, as she was still assigned as a desk operative.

Irina looked up as she heard the rising and falling of the bars outside her cell. Weiss appeared in front of the window. She looked at him curiously, Sydney was usually the only one who visited her, "Where is my daughter?" Weiss swallowed the lump in his throat, "Sydney and Vaughn…"

"What about them?" Irina interrupted.

"Amanda was kidnapped last week. Sydney received Intel with a location. They were abducted, we think by Sark."

"My daughter and granddaughter are missing?" He nodded. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily, "What's being done?"

"We'll find them."

"That's not what I asked, I said what's being done?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

"We're starting from their last known location and working from there. Do you know of any locations that Sark would take them?" Irina thought for a moment,

"Sark's not stupid, he'll most likely go underground. He would've used Amanda as bait to lure Sydney and Vaughn, and now he has them he will be difficult to find. He knows he's a target, whether he took them or not."

"Where would he go?" Weiss asked again, quickly losing his patience.

"I'll speak to Jack." He sighed and left, complying with Irina's request, knowing that anything she may tell them would be the only leads they have.

Sydney was thrown back into the concrete cell, her already aching body hitting the ground with a loud thud. She groaned at the pain that was coursing through her body, waiting until she heard the door slam and lock before attempting to get up. She hadn't cried when they were beating her, as Sark watched on, but now she was alone, she was unable to stop the tears as they slid down her cheeks, the salty liquid mixing with the semi dry blood around her nose and mouth. Sydney rubbed her aching jaw as she thought about her fiancé and their child. She hadn't seen Vaughn in…hours…days, she wasn't sure how much time had elapsed since they were captured in Italy, and drugged but she knew that it had been at least a week since she had held her tiny daughter in her arms. _'She doesn't deserve this,' _Sydney thought, _'She's only a baby. She's defenceless.'_ Sydney eventually cried herself to sleep, her warm tears pooling on the cold floor, beneath her tired body.

After spending several days following up on the leads that Irina had given them, the CIA still had no real idea about where Sydney, Vaughn and Amanda could be. Jack was particularly irritable with most of his anger directed at lower level agents and analysts, who 'weren't gathering and verifying Intel fast enough.' He deemed these people 'incompetent, useless and an embarrassment to the US Government.' Kendall was also quite testy, spending many days in his office, speaking very loudly with whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other end of the line. He'd paid a couple of visits to Irina, his first in several months, to see if her could pry any more information out of the notoriously secretive woman. Sloane had been bought in from Camp Harris to 'assist in the search' and was placed in a cell at the opposite end of the building to Irina. He was unhelpful at first until Jack paid him a visit, then he gave up a couple of possible locations where Sark might be. Teams were sent, coming back several men short, after these possible locations, blew up, killing several agents.

A week after they were taken, Sydney was once again in her cell, attempting to ignore the pain that was constantly coursing through her body. The door opened and she was picked up by two men and dragged though a maze of halls until that stopped at an unfamiliar door. One of the Goon's opened the door and motioned for the other two to take Sydney into the room. She was dropped on the floor and the Goons' quickly left, locking the door behind them. Groaning at the new waves of pain that were weaving through her aching limbs, Sydney looked over and saw Vaughn's battered body leaning against the far wall. "Vaughn," she whispered, her voice crackly from non-use. She shuffled closer, he was lying deadly still…

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please tell me what you thought. Love you all…see you next time :heart: Alyce :D


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. This next chapter is for you guys. I'm gonna keep updating this, whether people review it or not.

So I got my life somewhat sorted out…it's still a mess, but shit happens. I wanted to update earlier, but I was in hospital on the holidays and I couldn't sit at the computer for too long, and then I just had no inspiration for this…

Natalie-thanks for reviewing…it took a while…again. :P

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing…I'm doing my best.

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…

Boston-bound09-thanks for reviewing…again sorry for the delay.

Wen1-thanks for reviewing…I'm tryna get this story written…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 13 

Sydney looked over and saw Vaughn's battered body leaning against the far wall. "Vaughn," she whispered, her voice crackly from non-use. She shuffled closer, he was lying deadly still…

"Vaughn," she repeated, trying to find a pulse. It was faint. Not knowing the full extent of his injuries, Sydney carefully lay him down on the floor, and monitored his breathing a little, forgetting the near unbearable pain that she was feeling at the moment. "Vaughn," she said again, after watching him for a few moments. He still didn't reply, but the slow rising and falling of his chest indicated to her that he was still alive. Checking his pulse again, she was relieved to find that it was stronger, if only a little.

The hours passed and Vaughn breathing seemed to improve little by little. His pulse was becoming stronger as the hours passed, leading Sydney to come to the conclusion that the position he was now lying in was better for his airways. Her time spent monitoring his breathing gave her the opportunity to survey the rest of his injuries. She felt along his body, trying to locate any broken bones, relieved when she didn't find any. There was a lot of dried blood around his temple and without making it bleed again, she found a large gash underneath. She tore at the tattered sleeves of her shirt, making the strip of fabric into a temporary bandage, even though the wound wasn't bleeding, she wanted it there in case it did. Tears welled in her eyes, as she watched Vaughn's unconscious form his face bathed in the soft light that had since begun shinning through the small dirty window above them. Sydney tensed as she heard footsteps on the concrete floors outside the room where they were. Hearing a key in the lock, she held Vaughn's limp hand tighter, praying that they weren't going to be separated again.

A burly man came into the room, speaking in a heavily accented voice, "Take her," he signalled as two smaller men came into the room, tearing her away from her fiancé. "I love you Vaughn," she whispered before managing to leave a small kiss on the back of his hand. She struggled against the two men, and was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach for her efforts. The few seconds of blinding pain was enough to stop her struggle and she allowed herself to be dragged down the hall, her severely injured legs trailing behind.

Sydney was dragged into a white room and thrown roughly into a cold steel chair. Her hands and feet were immediately bound to it's frame while the larger of the three men watched, his eyes challenging her to struggle. She didn't attempt to escape knowing that he could kill her before she was out the door. Instead of injuring her upper body, Sark had focused most attention on her lower body, more specifically her legs, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run. The door opened and Sark came into the room, her young daughter held securely in his arms. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he paraded the infant in front of her mother. Sydney struggled against the restraints as she tried to reach the young child. The larger man pulled out his pocket knife, running the blade across Sydney's forearm, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. Sydney couldn't hold back a scream as he repeated the action on the other arm. The second time however she merely whimpered. "Please," she whispered, "Let me hold her…please."

"Not a chance," Sark told her, once again parading Amanda in front of her mother, watching as Sydney's eyes filled with tears. Amanda started to cry and Sark rocked her back and forth, "It's alright Amanda, Daddy's here…it's alright."

"You sick barstid, you're not her father…" Sydney was cut off by a fist connecting with her jaw. She was about to speak again but stopped when she felt the cold knife blade press against her throat.

Weiss was sitting at his desk in the Ops Centre, rubbing his temples, trying to dull the ache in his head, which had been present since he found out that his friends were now missing along with their daughter. It'd been a week since the last time he'd seen his friends, and he found himself looking over at their desks, trying to convince himself that this whole debacle was just a dream, the red marks on his arms disagreed with him however, and he'd given up pinching himself earlier that day, finally accepting the reality that he may never see Sydney, Vaughn and Amanda again. Lauren approached him quietly, sliding a steaming mug of coffee across his desk, "Eric?" he didn't reply, continuing to stare at the blank computer screen. "Eric?" she repeated, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face her, "We'll find them." He still didn't say anything, and Lauren pushed herself up from the desk, leaving him to brood alone.

Jack slammed the telephone down, startling many of the younger agents, who were already deathly afraid of him. Not bothering to pick the phone up from where it was hanging over the side of the desk, he strode off towards the parking garage. Baxter cheerfully went over to place the phone back in its place on the desk, happily whistling to himself as he passed Weiss's desk. Hearing Baxter's cheerful whistling was all it took to drag Weiss out of his semi-comatose state. He grabbed the unassuming agent by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall, "What the hell have you go to be so happy about?" Weiss waited for a response, "Huh?" Weiss could feel the other man quivering in his grasp and he slowly let him go, shoving him into the wall one more time before striding off in the same direction as Jack.

Hours later Sydney was thrown back into her cell, not even registering the blinding pain of her new injuries. She tried to drag herself over to the scrappy blanket but her arms were numb and she found herself unable to lift her body up even a little. Her lower lip was swollen and her jaw ached from the several different occasions on which it had been unlucky enough to meet with the Burly man's fist. Her stomach burned as she tried to reach the scrap of fabric and when she finally gave up she curled herself into a ball, trying to keep herself as warm as possible, praying that her fiancé was still alive.

A/N: What did ya think? I'll try and update again soon, but no promises. Thanks for reading…:heart: Alyce :D


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: A huge thank you to everyone who has left feedback for this. Sadly, I'm a little out of inspiration for this, and I can't promise that updates will be frequent for a while, my apologies.

Natalie-that's not fair, how can you say that if I harm them I suck? I have to make it somewhat interesting don't I? BTW you're like three chaps behind on Barren…

Katie-thanks for reviewing…

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…I hate Sark too, that's the general idea…

Starshollow108-thanks for reviewing…I'll try and add some more Jack/Irina scenes if that's what you want…glad that you like it.

Wen1-thanks for reviewing…

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 14 One Week Later… 

Weiss was sitting at his desk, trying desperately not to let his fatigue overtake him. Most Agent's had gone home for the night, leaving only Weiss, Jack, Kendall and two or three others with them. The past week had dragged by, and as the hours past, Weiss was very aware that if they didn't find Sydney and Vaughn soon, then they may not find them at all. Running his hand over a photograph, that had been taken the day he finally met his Goddaughter, he choked back a sob. Amanda looked so innocent, sleeping happily in her mother's arms, and Sydney and Vaughn couldn't contain their bright smiles as they looked at their tiny daughter. Sitting the photo back in its original position towards the back of his desk, he finally succumbed to his fatigue, resting his head on his arms as he drifted off into restless sleep.

On the other side of Ops, Jack was sitting wide-eyed at his desk, despite the late hour, searching through the latest set of files, which he'd downloaded off the network. Picking up the navy blue mug that sat next to his computer, he was annoyed to find that it was empty…again. Sighing, he grabbed the empty mug and headed up to the Break Room, intending to refill his mug for the umpteenth time that night. Sitting the mug down on the bench, he began rifling through the cupboards, searching for something to keep his stomach happy. Finding only a packet of stale biscuits, he grabbed a couple, leaving the open packet sitting on the bench while he made his coffee.

Jack had barely left Ops since Sydney and Vaughn had been abducted. He usually snatched a few hours sleep at his desk, yelling at anyone who suggested that he go home for a few hours sleep. He'd been into see Irina a few times, trying to pry more information out of her, but having no luck. After proving to be useless, Sloane had been taken back to Camp Harris several days ago. Ten extra Agents had been bought to Los Angeles, to assist in the search and to maintain normal operations within the Rotunda.

Thousands of miles away Sydney was leaning up against the concrete wall of her cell, she hadn't seen Vaughn again, and thinking of how bad his breathing was when she saw him, Sydney couldn't help but wonder whether he was still alive. Surveying her own injuries, she wasn't surprised that she couldn't feel her legs, and her arms were beginning to lose feeling as well. She sobbed softly to herself, knowing that she probably wouldn't survive another week.

Vaughn had regained consciousness during the week, and was surprised to find himself lying in a different, more comfortable position. Knowing that Sark and his accomplices wouldn't have laid him like that, he surmised that Sydney must've been in there with him for a short while. Vaughn's head throbbed from the countless number of blows it had received since they had been abducted in Italy.

Upon his return to his computer, Jack received a phone call from one of most reliable sources, "They're in Sabile, Latvia." Jack's source went onto list the address of where they were being held. Taking in all the information, Jack went off in search of Kendall, who was sitting in his office, half awake. "I have their location."

Two hours later the mission had been designed and a small team, which included Weiss, Dixon and Jack, were on their way to Latvia, hoping to bring Sydney, Vaughn and Amanda back with them.

Sydney tried to resist as two of Sark's men pulled her up from the wall, dragging her behind them, towards the small room that she knew so well. Throwing her roughly into the steel chair, her arms and legs were bound to the steel frame, and she watched as Sark came into the room. "Agent Bristow, nice of you to join us." He advanced towards her, and when she deemed he was close enough, she spat at him, her saliva rolling down his cheek. "That was a huge mistake," he said, motioning to the others that were in the room. Her eyes widened in terror as they all came towards her, attacking her all at once.

Vaughn was dragged into the room as Sydney was attacked. Watching as Sydney was repeatedly beaten, he felt sick to the stomach. Attempting to break free to so that he could help his fiancé was useless as he was felt a fist collide with his stomach. The two men, who had dragged Vaughn into the room, threw him into a steel chair opposite Sydney, and they bound him to the frame tightly.

Once Vaughn had been secured in the other chair, Sark called the other men off Sydney and he looked at his fiancé for the first time in two weeks. "Syd," he whispered quietly, when he saw the dazed look on her face. When her eyes focussed somewhat, she looked over at Vaughn, unable to stop the tears from falling. Happy that he'd appeared to have broken Sydney, Sark motioned for Amanda to be bought into the room. Vaughn looked over as he saw his daughter for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Amanda…"he said, looking at his baby, held in the arms of this sick barstid, who'd taken their child from them. Vaughn watched as Sark paraded their daughter in front of them, in much the same way as he'd done to Sydney days before. "Sssh Amanda, it's ok, Daddy's here," Sark said as Amanda started to fuss a little. "You're not her father, you never will be," Vaughn angrily told Sark. "Oh but Mr Vaughn, I will be once I've eliminated both you and her mother."

Hours later the CIA plane touched down in Latvia, and headed to a designated location where they would be picking up more Tech to help them with the rescue. Arriving at the building where Sark was apparently hold up, the ten members of the CIA team split up into smaller groups and surrounded the building.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, let me know what you think…


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Wen1-thanks for reviewing…and they're not gravely injured…are they?

Katie-thanks for the review…

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…I write as quickly as my brain allows me too.

Irionelissa-thanks for reviewing…wow, I can't believe you read all my stories…

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing…I have word off the peoples at SD-1 that ch7 is planning to bring it on in the next two months…happy?

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed, your feedback means the world to me. secondly, as a part of the course that I am doing this year, I was selected to go to Cairns for twelve weeks work experience, therefore this will be the last update til I get back sometime in October.

Chapter 15 

Jack and the team entered the building from all possible angles, blocking any possible escape. Once inside, they made their way down the abandoned halls, checking each room, losing faith each time they found another cold empty space. Closing in on one of the last rooms in the building, Weiss and Jack approached from opposite sides, peaking in through the murky glass, seeing Sydney and Vaughn bound in steel chairs opposite each other, Sark waving their child in front of them. Though he couldn't see her face, Jack saw the way that Sydney's shoulders slumped, and knew that she was fast giving up hope of being rescued, if she hadn't already. Signalling to the other members of the team who'd gathered behind them, Weiss kicked the door open, effectively startling the room's occupants, including Amanda, who started wailing loudly. Jack approached Sark, his gun aimed at his head, "Give me the baby," he said, backing Sark into a corner.

"You won't shoot me," he said cockily, "Not while I have her." Jack released the safety, and prepared to squeeze the trigger. Sark visibly gulped, realising that Jack was deadly serious about killing him, and quickly handed the baby over, not prepared when Jack shot him in the leg, effectively stopping him from escaping.

The medics were called into the room once Sark had been handcuffed and dragged off to a waiting plane. His accomplices that had survived the raid were taken off behind him. Stretchers were bought in for Sydney and Vaughn once the severity of their injuries was realised, Sydney passing out and falling from the chair when the ties surrounding her wrists were removed, her body not having the strength to hold itself up. Vaughn didn't fair much better, his breathing worsening since the position he was in wasn't helpful for his damaged lungs, if anything it was worse for them.

It was almost an hour before Sydney and Vaughn were taken out of the building and rushed to a local hospital. By the time they arrived at the Hospital, which was a twenty minute drive away, both were unconscious. Amanda, who was in the ambulance with Sydney, had stopped crying shortly after Sark was taken from the building. The little girl appeared to be unharmed and in good health, but Jack was hell-bent on having her checked out by a Physician, and he knew that Sydney and Vaughn weren't likely to let the little girl out of their sight again.

Hours later a Doctor deemed both Sydney and Vaughn fit enough for travel back to LA, although, he informed them, it was likely that they would both need surgery upon their arrival in Los Angeles. The Doctor's notes in hand, Jack and Weiss once again climbed in the Ambulances heading to the airstrip where a plane fitted with the proper medical equipment, including a CIA Doctor, was waiting to take them back home.

The flight back to Los Angeles was long, and mid-flight Sydney's condition worsened slightly, her blood pressure dropping to a dangerous level, and Doctor Jacobs, who was travelling back to the States with them, tried frantically to raise it, to no avail. Ordering an emergency landing in New York, Sydney was rushed to the nearest hospital and taken to theatre to repair the tear in her liver, and stop the bleeding. Vaughn was taken to the same hospital, the Doctor wanting to check him over again and make sure that he was still stable enough to travel back to Los Angeles. When it was suggested that Vaughn be taken back to Los Angeles alone, Jack argued that Vaughn and Sydney would want to be together, and he, along with Weiss were assigned to stay with them in New York until Sydney was deemed fit enough to make the journey cross country.

Vaughn was taken to surgery a couple of hours after Sydney, needing to have pins put in his ribs to help repair the breaks, and to check for any damage to his lungs that may have resulted. Amanda was being cared for in the Children's Ward of the Hospital, under the watchful eye of her Godfather. The little girl had been declared healthy, if a little undernourished, by all three Doctors that Jack had had examine her. As far as Jack was concerned, the only good thing to come out of this ordeal was that Amanda was far too young to remember what had happened.

After almost eight hours Sydney was transferred to Recovery, Surgeons able to repair the damage that Sark had caused. Jack was pacing round the Waiting Room when the Head Surgeon came out. "Mr Bristow?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Terry Baker, I performed the surgery on your daughter." Jack shook the man's hand politely, and waited for him to continue. "Your daughter had a tear in her liver, and there was some internal bleeding. We operated to repair that damage and stop the bleeding. Your daughter also has deep lacerations on both legs, which we cleaned and repaired. Blood was taken to check for any infections that may be present. At the moment she is in Recovery, but she should be transferred to Intensive Care in a few hours."

"How long till we can take her back to LA?"

"It's still early days, we'll be able to tell you more in a few hours."

"Thank you Doctor." Jack shook his hand again, watching as he walked off in the direction that he came from.

Vaughn was out of surgery half an hour after Sydney and his bed was slid next to hers in Recovery. Both we still unconscious, although Vaughn's vitals were much more stable and Doctors were expecting that he would be moved to another Ward in an hour or two. When Weiss came up from the Children's Ward, Vaughn had just been transferred to another room, and Jack had gone into see how his future son-in-law was. Vaughn was just beginning to wake up when Weiss came into the room. "Syd?" Vaughn mumbled. Weiss went over to him, watching as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Where's Syd?" Vaughn asked again, sensing that there was something that he wasn't being told. "She's still in Recovery. She's critical. Amanda's fine," he added. Vaughn looked over and saw Jack sitting there, "Jack?"

"Vaughn, I'll get the Doctor for you." He stood up and left, sending a Doctor in moments later.

Up in Recovery, Sydney wasn't doing as well as Vaughn, her vitals were unstable, and Doctor's weren't sure of what to do about it. They were still waiting for her blood results to come back, but when her condition began to deteriorate, her results were rushed through. One or more of Sydney's wounds had become infected, and once they had identified the infection, they were able to administer antibiotics. Once Sydney was more stable, Dr Baker came down to speak with Jack again. "Mr Bristow, your daughter is still in a critical condition. Her vitals were fairly unstable, so we've kept her in Recovery so that we can monitor her closely. Her blood results came back and they indicated that her wounds had become infected; we've administered antibiotics to fight off the infection. All going well, she should be moved to Intensive Care in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Doctor," Jack said, shaking his hand.

"There's one other thing, did you know that your daughter was pregnant?"

A/N: See ya's when I get back…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Three Little Words

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." The three words that changed their lives. S/V.

Authors Notes: Oops, forgot to post this. My bad. I was gonna add more onto it, but I'll leave it at this, and hopefully update again soon. For those that aren't aware, I came back from Cairns in November, and worked throughout Christmas at home, and had to move again in February for Uni. That said, my life has been kinda nuts, RL not being very kind, but I'm trying to get into some sort of routine with my writing again. Again my apologies for taking so long.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16 

"_There's one other thing, did you know that your daughter was pregnant?"_

Jack looked at him stunned, "Was or is?"

"Was, we estimate that she was only four to five weeks along, but the injuries she sustained caused her to miscarry. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." He paused, "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to check on, I'll let you know when you can see her." Jack sat there stunned; he was still gathering his thoughts on whether he should tell Sydney or Vaughn, knowing how much they'd both grieved over their other lost child. Still unsure of what to do, Jack went up to see Amanda before heading back to check on Vaughn.

There was a young nurse watching over his young granddaughter, who was staring back at her curiously. "Mr Vaughn?" she asked, assuming that Jack was her father. He shook his head, "Jack Bristow, I'm her grandfather."

"Sorry Sir, she's beautiful, would you like to hold her?" He nodded slightly, and she picked Amanda up, carefully depositing her into her Grandfather's arms. Amanda looked up at him with big enquiring eyes, watching him intently. He smiled down at his Granddaughter, glad to finally have her back safe. As the child drifted off in his arms, he thought of his own child, and her current condition. Speaking quietly to the Nurse, so he didn't wake the sleeping infant, Jack left the Nursery slowly, making his way carefully down the stairs to Vaughn's room.

Jack entered the bland hospital room a few minutes later, watching as Vaughn looked over curiously, his eyes instantly brightening when he saw his young daughter nestled safely in her Grandfathers arms. Vaughn shifted a little, trying in vain to sit up to get a closer look at his baby. Noticing Vaughn's struggling, Jack bought Amanda closer, so Vaughn could at least touch her soft skin. "How's Sydney?" he asked, confused as to why she wasn't in the room with him. "She's still in Recovery, there's been complications, but she should be out in a few hours."

"Is it bad? I mean is she gonna be ok?"

"It will take a while, but you'll both be staying here till she's well enough to be transferred and Agent Weiss and I will be here as well."

"How's Amanda? He didn't do anything to her did he?"

"No, she's been checked out buy several doctors and she's just a little undernourished, he didn't do anything."

"Where's Sark?"

"He was taken to Los Angeles, Kendall's keeping him in the Rotunda for a while, but he will eventually be transferred." Jack shifted Amanda closer to her father again, "I'm sorry, I have to take her back to the nursery." Vaughn reached out and ran his fingers over her skin again, "Thank you for bringing her down." Jack didn't reply instead he turned and left the room.

Vaughn watched Jack exit, his baby girl held firmly in his arms. As he lay there alone in the bland hospital room, he couldn't help but think about his fiancé, who he presumed was still unconscious upstairs, and everything that had happened to them over the past couple of years, he thought about their lost child, and how much they both grieved, albeit alone, and how much joy their daughter bought them each and every day. Mostly though, he thought about all the they had time wasted _'Time wasted is not time lived'_ someone told him once, and he couldn't help but believe how applicable that phrase was at this moment, he decided that him and Sydney had spent too much time thinking about getting married instead of beginning any preparations for the ceremony. They hadn't even set a date yet, _'That's all gonna change though'_ he told himself, _'As soon as we get out this place, it's gonna happen. I'm gonna make Sydney Bristow my wife.' _And as he drifted off into a somewhat drug-induced sleep, he thought of only Sydney, Amanda and their future.

Upstairs in Recovery Sydney lay, still unconscious, although her condition was slowly improving, and her Doctor had decided to move her into ICU within the hour. Shortly after she was transferred out of Recovery, Jack came into see her and he barely recognised his daughter as she lay on the bed. There was a respirator tube aiding her with her breathing, and her skin was as white as the sheets. Wires were coming out of almost every part of her body. Jack could see some of the wounds of her arms that had been inflicted by Sark and his Goons. A thick bandage was wrapped around her head, covering the large cut on the back of her head. Curious, Jack lifted up the sheets and inspected the damage that had been done to her legs, when they'd found her, her legs were a bloody mess, and now they were covered in gauze and the exposed parts of her skin were black and blue, the bruising painfully obvious, especially against the crisp white bandages. The largest of the leg wounds appeared to be on her upper legs, and small spots of blood had seeped through the layers of padding. Unable to look at the damage her only child had sustained, Jack dropped the sheet back down, watching out the corner of his eye to see if there was any reaction from her. He was disheartened somewhat when the monitors showed no reaction at all. Jack left the room almost as quickly as he'd entered it.


End file.
